


The Other Man

by joy_infires



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Don't expect too much, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, also I suck at tagging wtf, idek, idk how this happened lol, this is bad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin get two-timed by the same guy





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so yea I don't really know what to say about this.
> 
> This was just a random little idea I had one night while I was listening to 5 Seconds of Summer because I had nothing else to do.  
> It's not my best work, so I hope you can live with that. Also, the ending is a little rushed.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it...

Han Jisung had been dumped before. He'd also been the one to dump people before. He'd had peaceful breakups, messy breakups; you name it.

  
However, Han Jisung had never been cheated on before.

It wasn't a nice experience that much was clear. This guy, Hyojun, had been his boyfriend for about two months now and things had been going pretty great. Jisung liked the older male a lot and he'd had been under the impression that the feeling was mutual.

_Until today._

Jisung had to run to the convenience store in pouring rain because his mother needed olive oil to cook. He hadn't been keen on leaving the house today, since Sunday was his day to just spend inside gaming or watching rom coms - not that he'd ever admit to that. However, his mother had asked nicely so he didn't see a problem in doing this little thing for her.

He burst through the door of the convenience store, shaking off the water like a wet dog, before he began looking for the oil. The clerk barely paid him any mind as he looked through the different shelves, taking a bag of chips before continuing his search for olive oil.

The only other customers aside from Jisung were two guys, looking through the ramen shelf. They were both giggly and touchy with each other. The taller one back-hugged the other, putting his hands into his front pockets.

Jisung didn't mean to stare since he didn't want to put his nose in other people's business. He really couldn't care less about the PDA it was just that the taller guy looked familiar. Jisung couldn't see his face properly, so he wasn't entirely sure, but that peach hair color looked almost like the one Hyojun currently had.

The shorter one finally picked some ramen and turned to face what Jisung assumed was his boyfriend. The guy was handsome. Black hair, smooth skin and full lips. Jisung noticed a dangly earring hanging from his ear, similar to his own. Pretty boy looked up at the peach-haired guy holding up the ramen.

“Did you finally decide?” peach boy asked and Jisung's eyes widened in recognition. The guy didn't just look like Hyojun, he also  _sounded_  like him. Pretty boy nodded enthusiastically at the other's question. “Then let's get out of here...”

Jisung fled to the next aisle before the two guys noticed him standing there. He peeked around the corner as they went to pay. There was no doubt now. The peach-haired guy was Hyojun!

But why was he here with that other guy? Especially when Hyojun had told him that he had to be at his grandfather's 90th birthday party today. And why did the two of them look like they weren't just friends?

Jisung let out a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes as he realized that Hyojun lied to him. He was cheating on him with a random pretty boy Jisung absolutely couldn't stand a chance against.

The two left the store and pretty boy looked in his direction for a brief second before Jisung hid again. Dammit. He hoped that he hadn't looked too suspicious spying on his so-called boyfriend and, well, his boyfriend.

Jisung picked up the requested olive oil and paid for it along with the chips before heaving a defeated sigh and making his way back home. The rain was still pouring heavily, but Jisung wasn't in a rush anymore...

~

Hyunjin wasn't dumb.

He'd felt that something was up with Hyojun weeks ago and his gut told him that it wasn't anything pleasant. However, for the sake of his sanity and his relationship, he chose to stay silent.

Six weeks into their relationship, Hyojun started to be on his phone way more than usual, giggling and smiling like a maniac. When Hyunjin casually asked him who he was talking to Hyojun waved off, insisting that it was just his mother.

That's when Hyunjin knew for sure.

Hyojun was seeing someone else behind his back. Nevertheless, the younger of the two wasn't the jealous type, so he decided to keep his act as happy, oblivious boyfriend up for just a little while longer until he knew for sure what was going on.

As it turned out, all it took was one trip to the convenience store near Hyunjin's place. He noticed the blonde, squirrel-like boy, watching them immediately. At first, Hyunjin thought he was just a random guy set off by their PDA, but as things proceeded he figured that maybe this was him. The other guy.

He'd known for sure when the guy oh-so-sneakily hid in the next aisle to spy on them. When he and Hyojun left the store, Hyunjin briefly made eye contact with the blonde boy. He only saw him from a second but that was all it took to know that this guy wasn’t on some kind of stealth mission to find out more about his boyfriend’s side-hoe. This was as much of a surprise to squirrel-boy as it was to Hyunjin.

They were both being played.

“Hyo...”, Hyunjin called through the rain, pulling out his phone. Hyojun looked at him. “Something came up. You have to go back to your place on your own...”, he lied, holding up the device for emphasis. His boyfriend didn't look amused. “I thought we had all day...”, he pouted.

“I know. But Minho texted...he needs help with something”, Hyunjin apologized. Hyojun sighed. “Fine...but we're still on for tomorrow, right?” Hyunjin nodded and let the older peck him on the cheek before watching him disappear in the side alley they came from.

Hyunjin let out a defeated sigh. Hyojun really acted like nothing was wrong and boldly lied to his face. He didn't know if he was sad or angry...probably a little bit of both.

As he stood there in the rain, he thought about what to do now. Should he demand an explanation? Or should he just break up with Hyojun right now?

He got ripped from thoughts when he saw a figure walk past him, not even acknowledging his presence. He didn't even seem to care about getting drenched by the rain. Hyunjin perked up when he noticed that it was the blonde boy who'd spied on them.

He looked about as defeated as Hyunjin felt, so he did what anyone would do if they saw the guy their boyfriend cheated on them with. He jogged up to him, tapping his shoulder.

The blonde boy turned around in confusion, eyes widening when he seemed to recognize Hyunjin.

“Hi, my name is Hyunjin. We need to talk.”

~

Jisung never would have thought to find himself sitting in a café across from a pretty stranger who dated his boyfriend.

“Aren't you drinking your coffee? I swear it's not poisoned...”, the pretty boy - Hyunjin - told him with a chuckle. Jisung quietly reached for his cup and took a sip. “Why are you nice to me?” he finally asked, carefully looking at Hyunjin who shrugged. “We're kind of in the same boat. You're dating Hyojun, right?” Hyunjin questioned.

“After today, definitely not anymore. I'm really sorry. I didn't know he was seeing you too...” “I had no idea either...”, Hyunjin told him. Jisung felt anger bubble up in his chest. How could Hyojun just two-time them like that?

“How...how long have you two been together?” Jisung questioned. “A little over three months”, the raven-haired boy answered. Jisung scoffed. “I guess that makes me the mistress...”

Hyunjin couldn't hold back a chuckle at those words. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned over the table. “So, then...mistress...what's your name anyway?” For some reason, Jisung blushed.

“I'm Jisung...”, he replied. Hyunjin hummed in acknowledgement. “Jisung...”, he repeated. “Okay, this is really weird. Why exactly am I here? We got played by the same guy, but as far as I know that doesn’t automatically make us friends...”, Jisung suddenly burst out. Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, taking a few seconds to answer.

“Well, I saw how sad you looked back there. And for some reason I wanted to get to know you...” Jisung crossed his arms over his chest. “To check out the competition?” he asked. Hyunjin snorted. “You think I’m going to fight for that asshole? No...I just felt like talking to you. You’re free to go home any time”, he explained.

Jisung nodded slowly and then got up. “I should probably do that. Thanks for the coffee...”, he said with a small bow. He felt Hyunjin’s eyes follow him as he all but stormed out of the café. He felt weird. Why did Hyojun’s boyfriend want to talk to him? Was it really just because he looked sad? Could he even trust this guy; a complete stranger?

Jisung let out a frustrated sigh and continued his way home. The rain had lessened significantly, but he was soaked nonetheless. His mother looked worried when he came through the door and wordlessly handed her the olive oil. Just as he was about to head to his room to get a change of clothes, she called out to him.

“Jisungie...you’ve been gone for over an hour. Did something happen?” Jisung sighed again and turned to face her. “No, nothing, mom...I’m just tired...I’ll change and then rest a little...”, he lied. He headed to the bathroom before she had the chance to ask any further questions.

He got out of his soaked clothes and stepped in the shower. The warm water did nothing to relax him, though. His thoughts caught up with him. Hyojun was cheating on him. With a literal  _god_. He was nothing but a side-hoe. Before Jisung knew it, tears were streaming across his face.

Hyojun was a jerk. He shouldn’t shed a single tear for him. But he couldn’t help it. Despite being a lying asshole, Hyojun had treated him quite well. He’d made him feel special like none of his other boyfriends had before. Hyojun had even told him that he loved him. Jisung sniffed. He didn’t bother to wipe his tears, because new ones just kept flowing.

A loud knock on the door startled him and he turned off the shower. “Jisung, are you alright in there?” he heard his mother’s concerned voice through the wooden door. He held back another sniffle. “Yeah, I’m fine, mom...” Jisung cursed himself for sounding so totally not fine.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Jisung couldn’t hold back the next sniffle. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. “I’m sure...”, he replied in a small voice. He heard his mother sigh. “You know, you can talk to me about anything, right? I’ll be downstairs if you need me”, she told him. Jisung didn’t answer and continued drying himself off before getting dressed.

He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped outside. For a moment, he contemplated taking up on his mother’s offer and tell her everything, but it would just unnecessarily upset her to see him like this. So, instead he went to his room, headed to his CD shelf and took out an album. He put it in, skipping to a certain song and putting it on repeat before lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling gloomily.

~

_Now I wish we never met_  
_cause you’re too hard to forget_  
 _While I’m cleaning up your mess_  
 _I know he’s taking off your dress_  
 _And I know that you don’t_  
 _but if I ask you if you love me_  
 _hope you lie lie lie lie_  
 _Lie to me_

~

Jisung didn’t know when he fell asleep, but it was a careful knock that woke him from his slumber. Lie to Me was still playing softly in the background as he scrambled off his bed and opened his door to whoever disturbed him at whatever o’clock.

He gasped in surprise when he saw none other than Hyunjin standing there, grinning at him. “Hello”, the taller male greeted him. “What are you doing here? How the fuck did you get in here? Did you murder my mother?! Am I next?” Jisung panicked. Hyunjin chuckled and held up both his hands.

“Slow down. I’m not here to murder anyone”, he said with a dazzling smile. Jisung looked away from that way too handsome face. “How do you know where I live?” he asked, while letting Hyunjin into his room. He did not want to have this conversation in his doorway.

“Yellow pages?” Hyunjin offered. Jisung gave him a pointed look. The taller male chuckled but decided to give an honest answer this time: “As it turns out, we have a mutual friend – Lee Minho. He was worried because you two had plans this morning and you didn’t show. When I asked him about it he told me about you. I asked him if this ‘Jisung’ was a small, blonde, squirrel-like guy and he said that the description fits, so I put one and two together.”

“Two and two”, Jisung corrected him, not even bothering to complain about the ‘small’ part. Great, of course this guy had to know Minho. “Whatever. Anyway, you should text him and tell him you’re not dead in a ditch”, Hyunjin advised him. Jisung sighed. “Hyunjin...what do you want from me?” he asked, his voice sounding tired and defeated.

Hyunjin flopped down on the shorter male’s bed. “Well, I’ve been thinking. You shouldn’t be alone with this. Neither should I. And since we both know what the other is going through, maybe we should hang out”, he explained. Jisung crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “What makes you think I’m alone with this?”

Hyunjin only raised his eyebrow and pointed at Jisung’s sound system where the song was still playing. “This is depressing, love”, he said. Jisung’s ears turned red at the pet name. “Still, I don’t see how us hanging out is going to make either of us feel any better”, the argued. The taller male smiled that gorgeous smile again.

“Just spend one day with me. If you hate me at the end of it, I’ll never bother you again”, Hyunjin offered. Jisung thought about it for a little while. If he wanted to get rid of Hyunjin, maybe spending this one day with him was the best way to go about it. It probably wouldn’t hurt him to get out of the house, though he figured, trying to forget all about Hyojun wasn’t easy if he hung around with his other boyfriend.

“Fine...one day.”

~

Jisung wouldn’t have thought that an amusement park was the first thing on Hyunjin’s mind when he finally got him out of the house. It was still drizzling outside, but Hyunjin insisted that this was the perfect weather to go to an amusement park, because nobody else would want to go.

“I’m not riding a roller coaster, just to be clear!” Jisung stated. Hyunjin pouted at him, and wow, his lips were really pretty. Jisung shook his head violently to get the weird thoughts out of his head. “You’re no fun”, Hyunjin said. “Well, I don’t really feel like being a lot of fun right now...”

Hyunjin stopped in his tracks. “Okay, so no amusement park. What about ice cream instead? My treat~”, he suggested. Jisung couldn’t really say no to ice cream, so he nodded and followed Hyunjin to what the older – as he’d found out – claimed to be the best ice cream place in town.

~

“How are you so bright and bubbly in between all of this?” Jisung asked Hyunjin a good 10 minutes later, spooning cookie ice cream into his mouth. Hyunjin couldn’t help but think how cute Jisung’s squirrel cheeks were when he was eating. He smiled a little at the sight before turning serious again.

“I knew he was cheating on me. I just wasn’t entirely sure...now, don’t get me wrong I did cry myself to sleep last night. But when I woke up this morning, I decided that I wouldn’t shed another tear for this asshole. I’ve wasted three months of my life on him and I’m done...”, he explained.

Jisung nodded slowly. “I wish I was as strong as you...”, the younger muttered, lowering his head. Hyunjin reached across the table to put his hand on top of Jisung’s. “You can be. It’s okay to cry if you feel like it. But in the end, it’s important to know that he’s the one who’s messed up. We did nothing wrong and we could’ve done nothing to prevent this.”

Jisung shook his head. “I’m not going to cry. He doesn’t deserve it...”, he mumbled. Even though, he felt like crying, he wasn’t going to. He wasn’t going to be weak anymore.

“Have you spoken to him?” Jisung asked. Hyunjin shook his head. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to go about this. Just breaking up with him seems too...boring”, he told the younger. “Have you?” “No...I don’t think I can...”, Jisung replied.

Hyunjin gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it’ll all be okay soon”, he told him. Jisung smiled. “Maybe...I mean we have ice cream, so we’re definitely on the right path.” Hyunjin’s smile widened. “That’s the spirit!”

~

They headed to Hyunjin’s place after finishing the ice cream. The older lived in a small but cozy one-bedroom apartment that mainly consisted of a bed, a TV a small kitchen area and a separate bathroom. Jisung couldn’t help but love it.

“It's really nice here...”, he commented. Hyunjin chuckled. “It’s pretty shabby, but it’s home”, he replied. Jisung smiled at that. He loved his house, but he’d been dying to move out for a while and find his own home. Hyunjin’s phone rang, disturbing the comfortable atmosphere. Hyunjin pulled the device out of his pocket and checked it. “It’s him...”, he said.

“Oh...”, Jisung trailed off. “You can pick up, if you want.” Hyunjin looked hesitant for a moment, but picked up nonetheless. “Hey...”, he said. “Right...I’m sorry, I totally forgot about our plans. No, it's not about Minho this time...I’m with a friend. I’ll talk to you later. I’m being kind of rude right now. Bye.”

“So, we’re friends now?” Jisung asked, one eyebrow raised. Hyunjin chuckled and put away his phone. “Sure, you’re in my house after spending the day with me. And you don’t hate me yet, do you?” He sounded confident.

“I don’t...” “Then we’re friends now”, Hyunjin decided. Jisung figured that he couldn’t really argue with that logic. “Wanna watch a movie?” Hyunjin asked. Jisung chuckled. “Sure...” “Great, I hope you like Disney movies. Cause they’re kind of all I have”, the older told him sheepishly.

“You’re in luck. I love Disney movies...”

~

Three and a half Disney movies later, Jisung was fast asleep on the older’s shoulder. Hyunjin didn’t have the heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful and...cute. He’d only met this kid yesterday, but it felt like he’d already known him for years. Who would have thought that he would bond with the guy his boyfriend cheated on him with?

He had to hand it to Hyojun, though. Jisung was smart, cute, even kind of funny sometimes. And he loved Disney movies. Then again, Hyojun hated them. He always insisted on watching horror movies even though he knew that Hyunjin hated those. He’d gotten used to it, but it was refreshing to have a Disney marathon with somebody who didn’t roll his eyes every time a character opened their mouth to speak.

Hyunjin averted his gaze from the younger’s sleeping face, realizing he’d been staring. He found himself wondering what Jisung could have in common with Hyojun that caused them to start dating. He huffed. It wasn’t like he had many shared interests with him. Thinking about Hyojun made him angry again, so he tried to focus back on Beauty and the Beast to push his anger to the back of his head. Soon enough, he felt his eyes getting droopy and it didn’t take much longer for him to fall asleep.

~

The next morning Jisung woke up, feeling warm and cozy. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t at home in his own bed. When he wanted to sit up, he noticed that there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Jisung’s eyes widened when his gaze fell on a sleeping Hyunjin.

He figured he must have fallen asleep when they were watching movies yesterday. Oh, shit...his mother was probably worried out of her mind! He carefully nudged Hyunjin, even though he wanted anything but to disrupt his sleep, since he looked adorable, mouth slightly agape and his raven hair spread in all directions across the pillow. Jisung noticed the small mole under his eye for the first time. It was kind of cute.

“Like what you see, love?” a raspy morning voice suddenly ripped him from his thoughts. Jisung blushed and averted his gaze. He hadn’t even realized that Hyunjin had woken up. And the pet name didn’t exactly make the situation any better. “I was just uh...”, the younger stammered. “Admiring the view?” Hyunjin offered with a small smirk, which earned him a half-assed slap on the chest.

Hyunjin chuckled and released him from his gentle embrace. Jisung was never going to admit the fact that he kind of immediately missed the feeling.

“I should probably get going...”, he said as he sat up. Hyunjin nodded. “Alright...let me walk you home”, he offered. Jisung waved off. “It's okay, you don't have to.” The older got up nonetheless. “At least let me give you a sweater. It’s chilly in the morning...” Jisung chuckled. “Perfect gentleman, aren’t you”, he joked, as Hyunjin roamed around in a small closet next to the bed. He pulled out a black adidas hoodie and handed it to Jisung.

“There you go.” Jisung took it with a small smile, hoping that he wasn’t blushing. “Thanks...um, see you around, I guess?” he said, already turning around to leave.

~

Jisung came home with a small smile on his face. Who would have thought that hanging out with Hyunjin would turn out to be this much fun? Someone cleared their throat, causing Jisung to snap out of his thoughts. His mother already waited for him and he remembered that he had failed to tell her that he wasn’t going to come home las night.

To be fair, though, he hadn’t really expected to fall asleep at Hyunjin’s place.

“Are you going to tell me where you’ve been?” she questioned, sounding serious. Even though, Jisung wasn’t a child anymore, he felt obligated to let her know about his whereabouts. He knew how worried she’d get if he didn’t at least text. “I’m sorry, mom. I unexpectedly fell asleep at a friend’s place...”, he replied earnestly.

“Are you feeling better, at least? I was really worried about you when you came home the other day. You haven’t really spoken to me much since...”, she voiced her concerns. Jisung lowered his head. The last thing he wanted was to make his mother worry.

“I’m okay, mom. I just...”, he trailed off. His mother gave him a look. “Did you have a fight with Hyojun?” Jisung exhaled shakily. He guessed it was time to say it out loud. “He’s cheating on me...”, he finally told her. “Oh, no...”, she trailed off, walking over to give him a hug. Surprisingly, he didn’t cry.

Sure, it still hurt, but Hyunjin’s words stuck with him. He, also, had wasted his time with Hyojun. He shouldn’t cry for him. “Are you sure?” his mother asked him, still holding him in her embrace. “I even met the other guy...”, he told her. “You mean that boy that was here yesterday?” Jisung nodded, as he pulled out of the hug.

“Hyojun played both of us and Hyunjin thought it might be nice to spend some time together...” His mother gave him a knowing look. He wasn’t sure he liked it. “So, that’s the  _‘friend’_ you talked about earlier”, she said. “No need for air quotes, mom! There’s nothing going on. We just hung out!” Jisung argued.

“But you’re blushing!” she teased him, still with that knowing expression on her face. He covered his tinted cheeks with his hands. “I’m going to my room!” he announced. He was about ready to flee when she called out to him again.

“Jisungie...you know that you can come to me if you want to talk about all of this, right?” Her tone was serious again. Jisung gave her a small smile. “I know, mom”, he said and pecked her cheek before really heading upstairs.

~

“Back so soon, love?”

Hyunjin leaned against his doorway, smirking down at Jisung, who had just knocked on his door. He held out the black hoodie Hyunjin had given him the previous day with an “I thought you’d like this back.” Of course, the older didn’t miss the way Jisung’s cheeks turned a faint pink.

“You wanna come in?” Hyunjin offered. Jisung seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then decided to slip off his shoes and step inside, much to Hyunjin’s delight. “Do you want something to drink? I went grocery shopping this morning, so I can offer more than water today”, he asked the younger. “Thanks, I’m good for now...”, Jisung declined.

They sat down on Hyunjin’s bed, in silence. Hyunjin didn’t quite know what Jisung was doing here, because it certainly wasn’t just the hoodie. The younger looked preoccupied for some reason and Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that it had something to do with Hyojun.

“So...”, he began, trying to switch subjects. “How did you and Minho meet?” Jisung looked at him, seeming slightly confused at the question. “We used to be neighbors when we were children...we kind of grew up together and went to school together. But then his parents moved to another part of town and he transferred schools. He wasn’t too far away, so we stayed in contact...”, he explained.

Hyunjin nodded slowly. “What about you?” the younger returned the question. “We met at a dance studio about five years ago...I’d just started there, and he showed me around. We’ve been friends ever since”, Hyunjin told him. Jisung leaned against the wall next to Hyunjin’s bed.

“Come to think of it, we could have met way sooner...”, he thought aloud. Hyunjin copied his position, leaning against the wall right next to him. It would’ve been nice to have met Jisung under better circumstances. He wondered why Minho had never introduced them.

“Maybe it’s fate”, he spoke up, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Jisung chuckled. “Maybe”, he agreed, looking at Hyunjin with a small smile that totally _didn’t_ make the older’s heart flutter a bit. He returned the smile, causing Jisung to blush and avert his gaze.

The sound of a phone ringing ruined the moment. Why did that keep happening whenever they were hanging out? Jisung pulled his phone out of his pocket and his eyes widened. He pressed decline on his phone and put it back. His expression became darker again and Hyunjin didn’t have to be a genius to know who had tried to call him.

“I don’t even know how to break up with him...”, Jisung muttered. Hyunjin reached out to put his hand on top of Jisung’s in a comforting manner. “I don’t know either...but I know that this isn’t how it should be, love. We have the advantage. We’ve figured him out...”

Jisung rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, causing the older’s heartbeat to speed up the tiniest bit. “Then what are we supposed to do?” he questioned. It took almost all of Hyunjin’s willpower not to hug the younger. He just hated how sad he sounded. And it was all because of Hyojun.

Hyunjin had had way more time to deal with the thought that Hyojun might be cheating on him, which is why he hadn’t been too surprised. But for Jisung it came completely out of the blue. He remembered how he had felt when the suspicion first came up. He had felt lost and betrayed and he’d been unsure of how to even handle the situation.

Today, it clicked.

“I know what we can do. But we’d have to confront him...”, Hyunjin said. Jisung looked at him, still not moving his head from the older’s shoulder. “We? As in, together?” he questioned. Hyunjin grinned and nodded. “Let’s show this bastard what he’s missing out on. Are you up for it?”

Jisung hesitated for a few moments, but then a tiny smile broke out on his face and he sat up straight. “Sure, why not? It’s about time to get rid of him anyway...I think I can do it with you”, he replied. “Alright, then...I need you to call him back”, Hyunjin told him. Jisung tensed for a second, but the older took his hand, giving him a reassuring look.

“It’s going to be okay. Trust me”, he told him. Jisung stared back at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly and pulling his phone back out. “What do you want me to tell him?” the younger questioned. Hyunjin didn’t miss the way his voice trembled slightly.

“Tell him that...”

~

Jisung fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He had agreed to Hyunjin’s plan but having Hyojun right here in front of him still made him feel uneasy. They were in a restaurant, two days after Jisung had called his ‘boyfriend’ to ask him on a double date.

“So, why did you choose this place?” Hyojun asked him, looking over his menu. “My friend really likes this place and I’ve been wanting to check it out for a while...”, Jisung answered, eyes glued to his own menu to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. “Speaking of him, he should be here soon...”, he added.

Hyojun hummed. “What’s he like?” he questioned. Jisung actually couldn’t help but grin a little at the question. “Oh, I’m sure you’re going to like him. He’s smart and funny...he’s a dancer, but I haven’t had the luck to see his skills yet...”, he described Hyunjin.

If Hyojun caught on, he didn’t show any signs. But then again, Hyunjin wasn’t the only smart, funny guy who danced.

“I haven’t heard much from you this week. Is everything okay?” Hyojun questioned. Jisung actually looked at him. Now that he was aware that Hyojun was a two-timing asshole, it wasn’t hard to see past the feigned concern and the insincerity. How could he have been so blind?

“Oh, yeah...everything’s just fine. I spent some time with my friend. We just met recently, so we’re still getting to know each other.” Hyojun chuckled. “I can’t wait to meet this friend. He seems to have left quite the impact on you”, he said. Jisung shrugged. “I guess you could say that. I can’t say the same about his boyfriend, though...”, he told Hyojun secretively.

“You don’t like him?” Hyojun questioned. Jisung huffed. “You’ll see”, he replied. He looked around in the direction of the entrance to check if Hyunjin was almost there as Hyojun took a sip from his water. “Any idea what you’re going to order yet?” he asked Jisung.

“I’m kind of feeling up for something salty. But I’m not sure yet...”, Jisung replied nonchalantly. Hyojun opened his mouth to reply just as a hand came to rest on the younger’s shoulder. Jisung looked up to find Hyunjin smiling down at him. “Sorry, I’m late”, he said, sitting down next to him. “My  _boyfriend_  should be here any minute...”, he added, giving Hyojun a pointed look.

The latter closed his menu and looked from Hyunjin to Jisung and back, clearly shocked to see the two of them together. However, he got his face back under control pretty quickly. “So, I see you two found out...”, he said. Jisung huffed. “Is that all you have to say?” Hyunjin questioned.

Hyojun shrugged. “What else is there to say?” Jisung reached for Hyunjin’s hand. “Actually, we want to thank you”, he spoke up. He could feel the confused look Hyunjin gave him, but Jisung had just decided to add some spice to the plan. “For what?” Hyojun asked, looking at their hands with a slight hint of distaste.

“It’s thanks to you that I realized that I’m better off without a lying, cheating scumbag like you. Instead, I found the most caring, lovely human being in the world and it’s only because you decided to two-time us. So, thank you!” Hyunjin slightly squeezed his hand, which Jisung took as a sign that the older had caught on.

Hyojun made a face. “So...you two are a thing now?” he questioned. Before Jisung could reply, Hyunjin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “That’s right. And the reason we’ve asked you here tonight is to tell you  _and_  show you that you don’t deserve either of us”, he told the other man across from him.

Hyojun’s face became beet-red with anger and he slammed his fist down on the table, catching the attention of some other guests before storming out of the restaurant without further words.

“That felt unexpectedly refreshing”, the older mumbled. Jisung chuckled and nodded in agreement. “It really did...”, he said. Hyunjin was about to pull back and let go of his hand, but Jisung tightened his grip a little, looking right at him.

“You know, I wasn’t lying just now. I really think you’re the most caring, lovely human being in the world. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably still be stuffing my face with ice cream while listening to sad 5sos songs. You’ve made me a lot stronger in such a short time...so thanks...”, he averted his gaze towards the end, suddenly feeling shy.

“Anytime, love”, Hyunjin replied with a fond chuckle. “I actually quite like spending time with you...like,  _a lot_ ”, he added, causing the younger to look up at him again. They stared at each other for a few moments and, wow, had Hyunjin’s lips always been this luscious and kissable?

Before Jisung could process what was going on the older closed the distance between them and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. It was brief, but Hyunjin’s lips were soft against his and it made Jisung’s heart flutter. Jisung wanted to chase after the older’s lips when he pulled back, thinking that he could get used to this, but they were still in public and they should talk about... _this_  first before doing anything else.

“I might be moving too fast, considering we both obviously just got out of a relationship...but how about we make this a real date?” Hyunjin asked. Jisung smiled in delight. “I’d love that...let’s go somewhere else, though. I feel like people are staring at us”, he replied, causing Hyunjin to laugh.

~

And perhaps they were moving a little fast, but that didn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing. So, one date turned into three and soon enough Jisung gathered the confidence to ask Hyunjin to be his boyfriend. They would have cuddly Disney movie marathons at Hyunjin’s place or cook at Jisung’s, sometimes with the help of Mrs Han, who seemed to adore Hyunjin. (“I never liked that Hyojun boy anyway!”)

What Jisung loved the most was that he got to see Hyunjin dance at the studio all the time. The older was really good and he made sure to tell him that every single time. Minho pretended to be grossed out by the cute couple, but they both knew that he was actually happy to see both of them like this.

So, yeah...this relationship had developed in a very short time and under pretty weird circumstances, but it felt like no other ever had to each of them. Jisung trusted Hyunjin with his whole being. He knew he could talk to him about any kind of problem and he was more than ready to do the same for him.

And Jisung might be kind of, extremely in love with Hyunjin, but you didn’t hear that from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yell at me on twitter, I guess @shipper_bish
> 
> uwu and out


End file.
